


This Modern Romance

by Anneannah



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneannah/pseuds/Anneannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This modern romance is not a slow dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Modern Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mature themes. More tags to be added.

Considering she didn’t have a boyfriend, and wasn’t the type of person to just take someone to bed, waking up alone was usually a good thing. Situation normal. Business as usual. No reason to panic. Waking up alone in a strange bed, however, was not as great a thing.

Although, if she was inclined to look on the upside, the bed looked clean, it was pretty comfortable _and_ she wasn’t chained to it. And she still had most of her clothes on. Well, her underwear at least. The dress she’d been wearing the night before, she could see hanging over a chair in the corner. All in all, the situation could have been significantly worse. She even had her glasses on still, which, while leaving a weird dent she could feel on the side of her face, was something of a blessing. Groping around blindly in a panic was never as fun as they made it out to be. And that’s considering that no one actually made it out to be fun.

So, still somewhat clothed, no soreness in any unexpected places, and someone had left painkillers and a glass of water on the bedside table to help combat the cracking hangover – things weren’t looking too bad.

With no real recollection of the night before, Sarah decided to do what any sensible person would do in that situation, tugged on her dress, found her clutch and shoes sitting tidily on the seat of the chair, and attempted to make for the nearest exit, seriously freaking out. All that she remembered from the night before were vague snatches of time – women screaming in excitement, the smell of expensive wine, bright lights, and a moment where she’d looked at her phone to see 13 missed calls.

Just as she was about half way across what seemed to be the living room, towards what she was hoping was the way out, she heard a voice from behind her say, ‘Stop.’

She froze.

For all of about three seconds before she scrambled madly for the nearest door, only managing to slam her shin against the furniture once. If not for the fact that she was way too  hungover  to deal with anything at that particular point in time, she probably would have had enough presence of mind to look around and realize that wherever she was, it was nice - comfortable looking couches and a roaring fireplace.  As it was, the last thing she wanted to deal with at what was probably ridiculous a.m., while bleary-eyed and exhausted was whoever was trying to stop her getting out that front door.

She managed to get to the front door, struggling for a second with the doorknob before managing to continue her blind dash for freedom.

Thankfully the front door exited straight onto a street, and not into some blank hotel hallway. Within seconds of making it onto the street, she had hailed down the nearest cab and was on the way to her hotel, her plans consisting only of a long, hot soak in the bathtub followed by downing at least half a bottle of the nearest available bottle of pain killers and sleeping for at least 48 hours.

This was not how she'd planned to spend her 24th Birthday - waking up in a strangers house in a foreign country, with no recollection of the night before.


End file.
